


No Comparison

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 16 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2012)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Vin ponders the meaning of "home".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Comparison

“Not heading for home yet, are ya, Vin?”

Vin shook his head, taking another sip of his beer. He was tired, that much was true. It had been a long day, and he’d started to slouch a little in his chair even more than usual.

He didn’t have much to say, though, so he just let the conversation swirl around him, and allowed his thoughts to wander, confident that the other men would watch his back.

Home. He knew what JD had meant. But truth be told, that wasn’t the word he would have used.

That well-worn, well-traveled wagon had provided shelter, refuge, safety. It had given him a place to store his belongings, such as they were.

But home? 

Vin looked around the table, taking in his friends.

Chris was leaning back, relaxed, a beer in his hands and a smile on his face.

Buck was teasing JD about his hat, his drink, his clothes, and anything and everything else he could think of.

JD was teasing Buck right back, defending his choices and preferences, oblivious to the milk mustache above his lip.

Josiah was talking with Nathan, and in the hour or so Vin had been in their presence, topics had ranged from the complexity of the universe to Mrs. Robertson’s broken ankle.

Ezra was shuffling the cards that at times appeared to be an extension of his body, aware of the poker game going on behind him, but seemingly content to stay where he was. 

Home?

Vin shook his head.

Shelter? Refuge? Safety? His wagon wasn’t the only place where he could find those things. He had found them in six men, six brothers.

And as for storage? He had found that, too, although this kind of storage was for things of the heart: friendship, trust.

A smile crossed Vin’s face.

That wagon was simply a vehicle of conveyance, and a roof over his head. 

And it couldn’t even come close to providing what he had right here.

He was home.

 

~end~


End file.
